In With The New
by Ria
Summary: For Cynthia's New Year's Contest. Daisuke makes his New Year Resolution (In other words Tai politely 'advises' him) - to finally pluck up the courage to tell Ken his feelings already! Warning: Yaoi Fic. (Kensuke and Taito hints)


**Disclaimer:** Digimon, Daisuke Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji and everyone else aren't mine. **sobs** I'm just borrowing everything and no profit's been made. So don't sue!! And don't steal neither. ^^ 

**Warning:** What you're about to read is a **Yaoi** fic, which means two boys will have crushes 'n' stuff on each other, in this case Ken and Daisuke and Yamato and Taichi. If you don't like this stuff, please don't read and don't even think of flaming me or anything. I warned you, abide by it. Anyway hope y'all enjoy the fic and Happy New Year everyone! ^^ And I've got this totally kawaii image of Ken and Daisuke giving each other a New Year's kiss at the moment, so bear with me ... 

* * *

**In With The New   
By Ria**

_In with the new, out with the old,_ Daisuke Motomiya thought absently, his brown eyes unusually thoughtful. _That's what New Year's is about, right? Or at least I think it is._ He yawned and stretched his arms over his head. Man, was he tired. Christmas had been even more chaotic than usual, but he had survived - barely. What a year it had been! 

_I don't know how Hikari and Takeru coped with me over Christmas,_ he mused, opening the fridge and rummaging through it. That was him, stomach permanently at the ready after all. _I'm amazed Hikari just didn't get sick of my fretting and worrying and yell at me to just tell Ken and be done with it. Unlike Takeru._ He shook his head slightly, remembering Takeru's polite explosion at him on Christmas Eve. 

_"Daisuke, just tell him already! Honestly you're driving me mad with your constant fretting! Just go up and tell Ken how you feel, it can't be **that** hard! If you don't do it right now, I'll personally drag you up and lock the two of you in a room together until you've told him!"_

However, he had seemingly regretted his words when he had seen Daisuke go deathly pale and stagger away from him. However Hikari had come up right then and correctly guessing the cause of his highly unusual behaviour had grabbed his arm and hauled him off somewhere, casting Takeru a sharp look. He only vaguely remembered what she had said to him, all he had been able to think was _I can't tell Ken. I **can't**! I just can't. I'm too afraid._

Yes, he was afraid. Afraid of admitting his feelings, afraid of what Ken's reaction might be, afraid of his rejection and especially, afraid of what might happen if Ken held similar feelings towards him. What would they do then? He didn't know and wasn't sure whether he wanted to know or not. This was odd. He knew very well he had feelings for the guy, and yet, was afraid of knowing if those same feelings could ever be returned. The world was a funny old place sometimes. For him it was a funny old place all of the time. 

_Besides_, he thought. _I'd like to see Takeru go up and admit his feelings to Hikari. I bet he wouldn't find it so 'easy' then. He's such a hypocrite at times. Wait, what am I saying, he's such a hypocrite all of the time!_ Feeling annoyance surge inside him, he pulled out some fruit and savagely bit into it. He had a feeling if he looked at one more piece of junk food, he'd throw up. There was only so much even he could take as well. 

Glancing up at the clock, he breathed a sigh of relief. He still had plenty of time to get ready for the party and still be there in time. Why Miyako had had the urge to throw a New Year's Eve party was beyond him, all he knew was that he had to go. To be dragged or not to be dragged, that was the question. Decisions, decisions ... 

Sighing he reached up and rubbed his eyes hard, suddenly feeling exhausted. Whether it was the first day of the New Year tomorrow or not, he was staying in bed full stop. He had a feeling this party was going to take a lot out of him for some reason. Yep, this was shaping up to be a nice night. Riiight. He wished he could just collapse into bed and sleep full stop for the next week. Yes, that sounded really tempting. It was just too bad really. 

* * *

Ken was still wondering why he had decided to come to the party as Miyako ushered him inside, all smiles and cheerfulness. There must have been her new love interest involved somehow then. Miyako was so boy-crazy at times,. it even scared him. And it took a lot to scare him. Being the Digimon Kaiser had done some good then apparently. 

"Make yourself at home!" Miyako chirped at him, before disappearing somewhere. He heavily resisted the urge to shoot a dirty look her way. How did she expect him to fit right in, when he hadn't really wanted to come in the first place? Honestly that girl was such an air-head at times! 

_As well as the fact it means I'm going to have to watch Daisuke all night, while still knowing he'll never be mine_, he thought bleakly, sighing as he made his way towards the nearest sofa, secretly wishing just to fall asleep until this whole miserable experience was over. Yep, that sounded real good. At least he knew everyone here, considering Miyako had only invited the Digidestined, young and old to celebrate the New Year. He personally, would have much rather celebrate it at home. But as a former Digidestined and the former Keeper of Kindness, (they hadn't been called to the Digital World in years) he had an obligation to come. 

He didn't realise someone else had occupied the opposite end of the sofa until he heard the sounds. Or more preferably _two_ someones. Glancing over, he sighed heavily and rolled his eyes as he recognised the form of Taichi wrapped up in Yamato's arms, completely engrossed in the blonde boy. "Get a room you two," he muttered standing up. 

Taichi glanced up in surprise, just a hint of a blush reaching his cheeks. "Oh sorry Ken," he apologised. "We didn't see you there." He smiled slightly at the dark-haired boy, who only shook his head and only partly succeeded in hiding his glare. Concern immediately flooded Taichi's face and he and Yamato exchanged glances, as Ken stormed off. 

"I'll be back in a second," Taichi told Yamato, who nodded and began to rearrange his clothing back to their original positions, despite the fact that give Taichi a few seconds and they'd be in complete disarray again. Taichi glanced up and smiled quickly as he spotted his sister talking to Sora. "Hikari!" he called, hurrying over. His sister looked up and walked over to him. 

"Yes Taichi?" she asked, absently checking her hair in a nearby mirror. Taichi fought the urge to grin. Why did girls always _do_ that?! 

"Listen, have you noticed anything strange about Ken lately?" he asked carefully, not entirely sure how to broach the subject. 

"Well unless you mean the fact he's completely unbearable lately and doesn't want to be near anyone, then no," she replied dryly. "Daisuke's just as bad, even worse." 

"Why won't they just get together?" Taichi sighed, looking weary. "It was so easy for Yamato and me." 

"But Ken and Daisuke aren't you two," she pointed out. "They tend to take things differently. Although Takeru blew up at Daisuke on Christmas Eve as the poor boy was going into a complete state of panic at the thought of admitting his feelings to Ken." 

"That I can see," Taichi answered dryly. "Should we help them?" 

She shrugged. "I don't know. They might think we're interfering." She looked at a complete loss as to what to do, unusual for the sister of a brother who had officially had a boyfriend for the past four years. 

"Put it this way - they admit their feelings and things get back to normal," Taichi suggested. 

Hikari nodded. "Tell them. Do anything to help them!" 

Taichi mockingly saluted her. "Aye! Aye! Yamato and I are on the job!" Walking back to the blonde, he smiled charmingly at him. "Yamato, can you do me a favour?" 

* * *

"Daisuke? Can I talk to you?" 

Daisuke turned to see Taichi standing behind him, waiting patiently. "Sure," he replied, following him to one of the few deserted rooms. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing much. How's the soccer going?" was the reply. 

He blinked. It was an odd time for Taichi to be doing small talk like that, but it would be rude of him not to reply. "It's going well." 

"You and Ken are on the same team, yes?" he asked sweetly, nothing in alarm at the rapid way blood drained from his friend's face. Poor Daisuke had it bad it appeared. 

"Y-yes," he said at last. "We are. We practise together sometimes." 

"Good," Taichi said in approval and then began to pace. That meant time was up and it was time for the direct approach. "To hell with small talk, I might as well just say it." Daisuke's eyebrows shot up as Taichi sat down beside him. "Normally I'd handle this more discreetly, but under the circumstances ... _Will you **please** tell Ken how you feel_?!?!?" He let out his breath as Daisuke's jaw dropped. 

"How did - was it that obvious?" 

"Put it this way - it was to everyone who knew what to look for," his former idol answered. That didn't make Daisuke fell any better or any worse. "It's obvious to me anyway, that you both like each other. Ken practically blows a blood vessel anytime he sees Yamato and I ... em whatever and you practically faint when he's mentioned, and you avoid him like the plaque. If that's not obvious what is?" Taichi added more gently, beginning to get a bad feeling about Hikari's reaction if she learnt how he was handling this. Her motto was 'subtlety'. 

"I see. But what ... what if he rejects me and I lose both him and our friendship? I couldn't bear that," Daisuke pointed out, eager to stall for time. 

Taichi only arched an eyebrow. "What did I just say? He likes you, trust me. And don't try and stall either." Daisuke sighed and he couldn't help but grin. 

"Well, where is he then?" Daisuke said at last, now eager to get it over with and fast. 

"Balcony," Taichi quickly supplied. 

Daisuke groaned. "You had this planned hadn't you?" 

"Only about five minutes ago," he answered, grinning broadly. Daisuke only groaned harder, causing him to burst out laughing. 

* * *

"Can I sit here?" 

Ken felt his heart begin to thump in ways it really shouldn't when he heard that voice. It belonged to someone he had trouble not thinking about and whom he fantasised regularly about. His heart's desire. But why was he here now? What was going to happen? 

"Sure," he replied, glancing up at him quickly, before averting his gaze as he felt a blush spread across his cheeks. Dammit, why did he always blush when Daisuke was around? It was _so_ obvious! 

He heard Daisuke sigh softly and felt himself shiver, as he sneaked a peek at the other boy. He was staring up at the sky, watching the stars with an interested look. Dammit, why did he unintentionally make things difficult for him?! More than anything in the world, Ken just wanted to grab Daisuke there and then and never let go. Never. 

Of course, he'd never actually do anything like that. He had been brought up to be extremely well-mannered and polite. It wasn't in his nature. Of course, he'd also thought this hadn't been in his nature either, so that told him a lot. 

At that precise moment, Daisuke chose at that opportunity to look down and met Ken's eyes, smiling slightly at him. Ken immediately looked away, knowing what he was doing was such a dead give-away and at the same time not caring anymore. 

"Ken, there's something I have to tell you," he whispered, glancing at the ground as he spoke, suddenly unable to meet his eyes. Ken felt the blood begin to pound inside his head. _Oh hell ..._

"I - I like you," he blurted out, blood rushing to his face. "I like you a lot Ken. As more than friends." He suddenly, probably on impulse, looked up at Ken and the other boy noticed his chocolate brown eyes were burning strangely. Emotions were tied up in them and the most obvious ones startled Ken. Love, fear and longing. For him. Daisuke was feeling these things for him. 

He smiled. Suddenly he felt very special. 

"I like you two Daisuke," he whispered, edging forward. Subconsciously he heard the others gearing up to ring in the New Year and didn't care an iota. What was happening right here, right now, was much more important. "But I was so afraid -" 

"So was I," Daisuke interrupted, looking delighted. "I was so afraid you'd say no-" 

"Me too." Instantly the two boys laughed at the other's foolishness. 

"Well, we sure messed things up didn't we?" Daisuke murmured, edging closer and closer to Ken and keeping his face carefully neutral. 

Ken nodded. "We sure did." Dimly he heard the chanting: _"Ten ... Nine ... Eight ..."_

"Think we can give it a go?" Daisuke asked, looking directly into his eyes. 

Ken shrugged. "Why not? We have Taichi and Yamato as strong competition anyway." 

_"Six ... Five ... Four ..."_

Daisuke grinned, and pulled Ken towards him on impulse. "I am so glad you said that," he murmured, staring at him. "Takeru will be relieved, he ended up exploding at me at Christmas because I wouldn't tell you how I felt. Did you by any chance get a visit from Yamato tonight?" 

Ken nodded. "Yes. Why?" 

"I got a 'visit' from Taichi and was bluntly told to tell you how I felt now - or else." His love cracked an amused smile. 

_"Three ... Two ... One ..."_

Ken sighed. "They planned this, didn't they?" 

Daisuke nodded. "And I'm very glad they did." A pause and then, "Happy New Year Ken." 

"Happy New Year Daisuke," Ken replied, smiling as Daisuke pulled him towards him roughly. 

_" ... Happy New Year!"_

* * *

Amid the chaos of the New Year, Taichi nudged Yamato. Signalling with his head, he looked towards the balcony. "Mission accomplished." 

Yamato glanced over and grinned as he noticed the two figures together. "They look good together, don't they? Almost as good as us, but not quite." 

They watched for a few moments, as Daisuke kissed Ken as if there was no tomorrow and they didn't need air, his hands tangled wildly in Ken's hair. And Ken kissed him back desperately, clinging to his love frantically. They made an endearing sight. 

Touched by the moment, Yamato turned and kissed Taichi on the cheek. "Happy New Year Tai-san," he murmured, smiling at the other boy. 

Tai smiled back, capturing Yamato's lips in his own. When the kiss finally ended, he replied, smiling mischievously, "Happy New Year Yama-san." 

And for the two deliriously happy boys on the balcony, it was definitely a Happy New Year. 


End file.
